


Confessions of a Gryffindor

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Poor Neville never seems to get much action, well, now he does!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Confessions of a Gryffindor

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Harry was never so glad to turn Seventeen. He could now leave Privet Drive without anyone stopping him. He had received an owl from Neville on his birthday inviting him for a visit if he had the time. With nothing stopping him now he decided to take his friend up on his offer.

 

When he arrived Neville was surprised to say the least. Sure he had invited Harry but he didn’t think he would really come. He invited him in and showed him around his Grans place. He explained to him that she would be away for a few weeks attending to her squib sister that had broken her hip in a fall.

 

The first couple of weeks went well. They stayed in and played games or much to Harry’s surprise watched the telly. But cabin fever set in and Harry was ready to explore his newfound freedom. He wanted to go out, to anywhere. He tried to entice Neville to join him by talking about the girls they could meet, and the shags they could have. But time after time he turned him down. Frustrated Harry demanded to know why, really, he wouldn’t go out.

 

“You just don’t understand how it is for me Harry. Nobody wants anything to do with nervous Neville.”

 

“What are you talking about Nev? Plenty of people like you including me.”

 

“Oh sure, you all are my friends, even if it is out of pity. I don’t have a snowballs chance in hell for someone to like me, romantically I mean. I don’t have the grace or the money of the Slytherin Ice Prince. I don’t have your lighting bolt scar or your good looks. The only reason I had a date to the Yule Ball is because 1) Ginny was too young to go and 2) You didn’t ask her, much to her disappointment. I was just a way for her to attend. Loony Luna even turned me down. Hell even Seamus turned me down and you know how easy he is…if he was willing to do Marcus Flint I figured he wouldn’t turn me down…boy was I wrong.” He muttered the last part.

 

“Neville, I can’t speak for anyone else but I don’t pity you. You’re a good chap. You’ve never once treated me like I was the savior of the wizarding world, much like everyone else does. You treat me like Harry, just Harry. And as for Malfoy if her were so great he wouldn’t have hooked up with pug-faced Parkinson. He could have landed someone at least good looking, don’t ya think? Course the fact that he’s FAR from endowed could explain things too.” He finished with a laugh.

 

“Well, maybe. Hey, how you know about his length?”

 

“That’s something I’m not telling. Okay for Luna…well she is a bit of a twit. And um…no boy can score with her…”

 

“What do you mean Harry?”

 

“I can’t believe you don’t know. She and Susan Bones are an item…she’s a lesbian Nev.” He said matter-of-factly.

 

“Really?” He squeaked.

 

“Yeah really. If you don’t believe me ask Mione. They’ve played a bit in the past.”

 

“What?! Hermione’s a lesbian too?”

 

“Nah, but she’s bi though. Pretty sure she likes the dicky more than the licky.”

 

All Neville could do at that point was nod his head dumbly. He felt as though his head might explode at all the new information he had just learned. Harry speaking once again brought him back to reality.

 

“Now as for Ginny. I’m sorry she used you like that, but I’m pretty sure she does like you as a friend Nev. I can’t help the fact that she’s sweet on me, not like it does her any good anyways.”

 

“Yeah, she has been nice to me. I suppose I can count her as a real friend. What do you mean it doesn’t do her any good?”

 

“Huh…I’ll get to that in a bit, we’re still talking about you. Now as for Seamus. Seamus, really?”

 

“I know, I know. I just thought…he was so easy…”

 

“No, no. That’s not what I mean. Well yeah he is easy, but he likes bad boys…and you’re far from being a bad boy. What I meant was that… well… um, I didn’t realize you swung that way, that you liked blokes I mean.”

 

“OH…well yeah. At least I think I do. I can’t get to first base let alone making a home run. But when I think of certain boys, well you know. Er…actually you don’t. I know you don’t think that way.”

 

“How so? Why do you think that?”

 

“Well you dated Cho Chang and Ginny. And even though Hermione is with Ron I can tell she wants you. So it’s safe to assume your strait.” He said sounding disappointed.

 

“I see. Well that brings me to the last part of your confession. You think I like having this scar? Like knowing what it represents? Like being the savior of the wizarding world. No I do not. It’s even harder for me to know who truly likes me for me and not my fame. Like I said before you treat me like a person not some celebrity. And as for good looks you need to borrow my glasses? I’m far from good looking.”

 

“Your wrong Harry, your absolutely gorgeous.”

 

“Yeah right!” He laughed. “I’m shorter than a forth year, terribly skinny, my clothes are hand me downs from my fat cousin, my hair sticks up at all angles no matter what I do and did I mention I’m a four eyed freak? I can’t believe you think I’m gorgeous, that’s just…”

 

“Yeah, I know, it’s repulsive for a boy to think that, especially me. I know you’re strait. I won’t be mad Harry if you don’t want to speak to me again. I would…”

 

“NEV stop. I don’t think it’s repulsive. You can’t honestly believe I would stop talking to you because you think I’m good looking. I don’t mind at all, really.”

 

“It doesn’t bother you that I like you? That I think you’re cute? That I have other thoughts about you even though you’re strait?” He asked flabbergasted.

 

“You like me? I don’t know what to say, I…”

 

“I’M SORRY…it just slipped out. Now I know you won’t ever look at me the same.”

 

“Well you’re right about that. I can’t believe I never noticed before.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Neville repeated with tears in his eyes.

 

“Why? Neville there’s something you should know, may make you feel a bit better.”

 

“What?” He sniffed.

 

“Looks can be deceiving.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Well you seem to believe I’m strait. I’m here to tell you I’m not. How else do you think I know about Malfoy’s length? Or that Seamus turns down ‘good boys’?”

 

“Err…you’re gay? You like blokes? But what about Cho and Ginny?”

 

“Well Cho was a crush that ended badly, only thing I can say about the kiss we shared was that it was wet, nothing else. Then there’s Ginny…had to see if it was just Cho or all girls that turned me off. The kiss was all right but I couldn’t bring myself to sleep with her. Turns out she’s too much like a sister. That’s where Hermione comes in…”

 

“HERMIONE? What about her?”

 

“Well, after sleeping with her I KNEW I had to prefer blokes. Just wasn’t my thing.”

 

“Oh great Merlin you slept with Hermione! What did she do when she found out about your preference?”

 

“Oh she didn’t mind. She’s really strange when it comes to some things. Loves to be a bloke’s first time or a girl’s for that matter. Hey, did you ever ask her out?”

 

“Uh, no. Didn’t think she would give me the time of day.”

 

“Mmm, shame. She’s a crazy little witch in the sack.”

 

“Er, you mentioned Malfoy and Seamus…” He asked hoping not to have to ask the rest.

 

“I did didn’t I. Well Malfoy was just for fun, a one time thing. Poor guy I do feel sorry for him. I might not be overly endowed but at least I’ve got something. As for Seamus, he turned me down too. Course he had to think on it for a while but in the end decided against it.”

 

“Wow…I don’t know what to say. I never would have guessed.”

 

“Hmm, not many people do. Now as for your confession…you like me…I must admit my interest is peeked. You also mentioned that you have other thought’s about me…”

 

“I’m sorry I…you’re interest is peeked?”

 

“Well yeah, why wouldn’t it be? Wanna tell me what some of those thought’s are?”

 

“Um, because it’s me… Nervous Neville. I can’t tell you those, it’s just to embarrassing to talk about…”

 

“Oh. Well maybe you’re so ‘nervous’ ‘cause you need to get laid. Too embarrassing to talk about? Wanna show me instead?”

 

“What? Show? You don’t mean…” He squeaked.

 

“You don’t have to, it was just a thought. If you ever change your mind just let me know, I’m interested.”

 

“Uh, I want to…I just…um, I don’t really know what to do. To fantasize is one thing, to do it is another.” He said with a blush.

 

“OH, sorry I didn’t think about that. If you want…I could lead this time, show you how it’s done, but you would have to…um… bottom…if you want to, it’s up to you.”

 

“You would let me top sometime?”

 

“If you want to. Do you always bottom in your fantasies?”

 

“Well no, but I would never think of you as a bottom. You seem like you would want to be in control, like the leader, for lack of a better term.”

 

“Like I said Neville, look’s can be deceiving. I like to give up control from time to time, let someone else lead for a change. Even in bed most times people expect that of me. Hopefully you can change that, you willing to command the ever famous boy-who-lived?”

 

“Uh, I can try if you really like that. But you’ll have to lead this time, like you said.”

 

“Not a problem. You sure you want to do this?”

 

“Oh yeah…”

 

That’s all the go ahead Harry needed. He thought for only a brief moment before he arose from the couch. He closed the short distance to where Neville was seated at the other end. He gave the nervous boy a playful smirk while removing his glasses and putting them on the side table before he straddled his lap.

 

Taking things slow Harry reached his hands up to cuff Neville’s face. He brought his face only inches from his. He stayed there a fraction of a second letting his breath wash over his face before closing the gap and capturing his lips. Although Neville knew what was coming he couldn’t help but flinch a bit before succumbing to the kiss. It started off simple enough but soon became more demanding. Harry let his tongue trace his lower lip asking for admittance and Neville allowed it. As planned Neville allowed him to lead and cherished all that was Harry. Although it was just a kiss so far Harry could feel Neville’s arousal growing beneath him. Letting go of his face Harry reached down and started unbuttoning Neville’s shirt and pulling it open. Softening the kiss but not stopping it Harry began running his hands over his stomach and up to his chest.

 

Finding his target Harry ran his thumbs lightly over his nipples. Feeling only a slight shudder from the boy beneath him Harry stroked once more, harder this time before pinching them. This time Neville let out a small moan which satisfied Harry, for now. He continued to rub and pinch the small buds feeling the erection beneath him grow harder still. Harry decided to test the water a bit and thrust his hips forward rubbing against the erection.

 

“Oh sweet Merlin” Neville cried out as he broke from the kiss.

 

Harry enjoyed seeing the other boy red faced and panting. He leaned down and whispered into his ear.

 

“That’s nothing compared to what you’re in for. You don’t have to be scared to touch me Nev, I won’t bite, at least not much.” He said as he ran his tongue over his ear.

 

Neville’s only reply was a small growl deep in his throat. He took a hold of Harry tee shirt and aggressively pulled it over his head surprising Harry. With Harry still on his lap he shifted up and forward and moved them to the floor. Looking down at the green eyed boy he only hesitated a moment before leaning down and placing soft kisses to his neck. Then opening his mouth he started to suck and nip at the heated flesh. Harry was in bliss, he hadn’t expected this to happen, at least not this time. Reaching up once again to pinch Neville’s nipple’s he was pleased once again by a throaty groan followed by a firm bite to his shoulder and a thrust from Neville.

 

“I’m s…sorry.” He stammered hearing Harry gasp beneath him.

 

“Good Lord, don’t be! Don’t stop…you’re doing great!” He replied breathlessly.

 

Neville just blushed and nodded. He continued once again to kiss and suck at Harry’s neck. Slowly he moved from his neck to his collarbone and then down to his chest. Without hesitation this time he swirled his tongue around Harry’s nipple before sucking it into his mouth. He flicked it with his tongue before nipping it.

 

“YESSS…” Harry hissed as he rocked his hips up to meet Neville’s silently begging for more.

 

Taking the hint Neville began once again biting and sucking first one nipple then the next. In a show of true Gryffindor bravery he reached down and cupped Harry’s erection getting a pleading whimper from said boy. Before allowing himself to change his mind he undid Harry’s pants and slid his hand beneath the material. Unable to get much movement in the confining space he sat up on his knees and looked to Harry for his approval before removing his pants. With the offending material gone he took the length in his hand and slowly stroked it.

 

Leaning down and attacking Harry with an aggressive kiss he stroked a bit faster. Hearing Harry moan in pleasure only urged Neville more. He released his lips and trailed down once again. To Harry’s surprise he didn’t stop at his nipple’s but kept moving further south. He stopped only a moment to dip his tongue into his navel before continuing his decent. Neville placed a chaste kiss to each protruding hipbone before pausing his actions, both the stroking and kissing. Harry spared a brief moment to look down at him and was about to tell him he didn’t have to do this. But before he could utter a word Neville had dipped his head down and from base to tip licked him like a lolly before taking the head in his mouth and giving a slight suck. Harry felt as Neville swirled his tongue around the head before teasing the slit in the tip with his tongue. Harry shuddered with pleasure before verbally begging for more. Having found confidence if only for a moment Neville slowly took in more of his length. With each up movement he would let the cock slip from his mouth and with a quick lick take a bit more than the last time. Harry was so flustered with the ministrations that he began to buck his hips in hope to get deeper into his mouth. Understanding dawned on Neville and to Harry’s utter shock he bobbed his head down and didn’t stop until his nose was buried in the curly locks below. Having never done anything like this before Neville was proud that he hadn’t gagged himself. With a strong suction he pulled Harry from his mouth and repeated his movements over and over, faster and faster.

 

“Oh…Oh God… Yesss…Nev…”

 

Harry had felt the familiar tingle in his belly and had tried to warn him but it was too late.

 

“Nev…s...s…stop…I’m gonna…Ahhhh.” He screamed as he came.

 

Neville had heard him ask to stop but he just couldn’t. For years he had wanted to taste Harry and he was finally being allowed to do just that. He felt him tense and grab a hold of his hair before he screamed in pleasure. He felt Harry’s seed spill into his mouth and continued to suck making sure he got every last drop. Holding the salty-sweet essence in his mouth for just a second he swallowed. Giving one last lick he reluctantly let the shaft go and lay beside Harry’s relaxed form.

 

He listened silently as Harry’s breathing came back to normal. Still not having said anything Neville began to worry he had done something wrong. He rolled to his side to look at his friend and his worry increased ten fold. Harry had yet to open his eyes but his face was scrunched in what looked to him to be anger. Paling slightly Neville decided to speak first.

 

“I’m sorry Harry. I told you I wasn’t sure what to do. I can tell you’re angry at me…”

 

“Sorry! What for? You were perfect, did everything right in my book. I’m the one that’s sorry. I should have warned you sooner that I was about to explode…I’m sorry you had to do that, swallow I mean… not a very good first huh?”

 

“No, not very good…just bloody brilliant. Don’t be sorry, you gave me enough warning…I…um…kind of ignored you. I wanted to taste you and wanted to swallow, I could have spit you know. You sure you’re not mad, you sure look it.”

 

“You wanted to…huh…wicked. Yes I’m mad but not at you, just at myself. After an orgasm like that it’ll be a while before I can do anything else and I’m sure you’re still rock hard. How ‘bout I return the favor?”

 

Harry had rolled to his stomach and had pushed himself upright onto his knees. He made his way over to Neville and reached for the clasp on his pants when Neville stopped him.

 

“NO, I don’t want a blow job Harry.”

 

“What? You are mad at me. I said I was sorry Nev. This is the least I could do, I…”

 

“I’m not mad Harry. I…I want more than a blowjob, I want you…to be inside you I mean. If you were serious before about being on bottom.”

 

“Well yeah, I meant it. But you said you didn’t know what to do, that’s why I took the lead, well for a minute anyway.” He said with a snort.

 

“I’m not sure what to do, but let’s just see how things go instead. You can always make suggestions as we go; I don’t think it would be too awkward. After what I just did I’m feeling kind of confident that I might not be so bad, ya know?”

 

“Huh…alright, you got yourself a deal. But lets go to the bedroom I’ve been using, the beds much softer.”

 

With the agreement made the boy’s ventured into the bedroom. Hoping for the best Neville took the lead and began kissing Harry once again only this time being dominant in the kiss. He released Harry only long enough to take a breath before sweeping in and sucking his neck once again. Hearing him groan he realized this must be a sensitive spot on his new lover. Biting the flesh as before he was rewarded when Harry once again began tweaking his nipple’s. One hand only lingered there a moment before it moved and gave his groin some much desired attention.

 

Harry began massaging him thru the material of his jeans and was pleased to feel he was erect still. Tired of the offending barrier he let his other hand reach down and undid his pants. Without waiting for permission he slid them down Neville’s hips. The site before him almost scared him.

 

“Good God Neville…”

 

“What!?…What’s wrong?” He asked nervously.

 

“Um…nothing’s wrong… but you could have warned me…”

 

“Huh, about what?”

 

“That you’re huge, that’s what. You’re defiantly a grower not a shower!”

 

“Oh…we don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.”

 

“Fuck that…I’m getting hard again just looking at it. You HAVE to fuck me now no matter what!”

 

“Uh, okay…so the size isn’t a bad thing then?”

 

“No NOT bad…GOOD, very good! Let’s get started shall we?”

 

With a bashful smile he nodded in agreement. Taking the lead for just a moment to get Neville relaxed and ready to go again he led him to the bed and pushed him onto it. Sitting on his knees between Neville’s legs he took his length in his hand. Pumping it only a few times and before he could protest Harry sucked the shaft into his mouth. He took in as much of the length as he could, which wasn’t even half, before it passed slightly into his throat. He kept at a steady pace but slowed when he felt the boy below him stiffen, much like he had before he had came violently.

 

“Ugh uh…No coming unless it’s inside me Nev. I said you were gonna fuck me no matter what and I meant it.”

 

“No argument’s from me mate…you ready?”

 

“Hell Yeah!” He exclaimed as he got up.

 

He opened the drawer on the bedside table and retrieved a small tube. He handed the lube to Neville before climbing onto the bed and lying on his back. Neville got up as well and placed himself between Harry’s already spread legs. Looking to Harry then to the tube he silently pleaded for a hint of what to do next. Understanding dawned on Harry and he told him the next step.

 

“You’ve got to stretch me a bit or I’ll tear. Put a bit of the lube on you’re fingers and I’m sure you can figure out the rest. Oh, one at a time mind you…”

 

Nodding in understanding Neville did as was told. He lay down beside Harry on his side and began kissing him again. When the kiss deepened he started to work his fingers between the cleft of Harry’s arse cheeks. Harry in turn spread his legs wider welcoming the touch. Neville massaged the tight ring a bit before slowly slipping his finger inside. He continued to move it in an out never stopping as he kissed Harry. Only when he heard him whisper more did Neville insert another finger. He allowed his fingers to move deeper with each pump burying them to his knuckle. Without permission he added a third finger. Harry at that point began bucking his hips and muttering almost incoherently.

 

“MMM…Nev…NOW…I can’t wait… any longer…want to feel you…Mmm.”

 

Without any hesitation Neville got to his knees. He positioned his now throbbing cock at his entrance and began to push. Even with prior stretching he met resistance. He pushed a bit more and breeched the tight ring of muscle. Harry gasped at the sensation and Neville could tell by the look on his face that he was causing him pain. He made to pull out but Harry stopped that immediately by wrapping his legs around his waist.

 

“You’re not stopping, not now Nev!”

 

“But I’m hurting you Harry…I don’t think I can do this…”

 

“Bullshit, I’m not going to let you leave me wanting!”

 

Before Neville could argue further Harry used his legs to pull him toward him while thrusting up with his hips causing Neville to bury himself more than halfway. Neville stilled himself as Harry cried out in pain.

 

“I told you I didn’t want to hurt you Harry.”

 

“It’s a good pain Neville, I swear! Just stay still a minute so I can adjust.” He said breathlessly.

 

Harry only needed a brief moment before he nodded letting Neville know he was ready for him to move. Slowly pulling back he thrust back in just as slow watching Harry for signs of discomfort. Not seeing any he repeated the movement a few more times before Harry spoke.

 

“Nev, I’m not made of glass. Surely in your fantasies you’re not this gentle…tell the truth.”

 

“Well no I’m not. But like I said I don’t want to hurt you or do anything you don’t like…”

 

“How would you know what I like if you don’t try it…do what you fantasize Nev, look how well your blowjob went.”

 

“If you’re sure…”

 

With Harry’s nod of approval Neville let his fears go. As before he slowly moved back and forth a few times. He then pulled out almost completely before slamming into the boy below him. He was shocked to hear Harry scream a “YES”. He let no time pass as he slammed into him time after time. He realized that not only he but Harry as well liked it rough. He felt he needed to get inside the petite boy further and pulled his legs over his shoulders. Oh yes this was much better he could get much deeper now. Hoping Harry could take his full length he pulled out completely and slammed back in to him fully sheathing himself inside Harry. He didn’t stop with his thrusts even when Harry screamed out in either pain or pleasure he didn’t know which and didn’t care at this point.

 

Apparently Harry didn’t care either. He had unhooked his legs from Neville’s shoulders and braced his feet to his chest. He was now meeting him thrust for thrust as if wanting more. He took his own cock, which had once again gotten hard, in his hand and stroked it frantically seeking another release. Neville felt himself getting close too but didn’t want it to end before Harry could cum. Knowing how good it felt he reached down and pinched Harry’s nipples. It only took a few more strokes before Harry came, hard. He continued to pump inside him as he felt his own climax build. The spasms he felt inside Harry only sped up the process and with one last brutal thrust he came violently, spilling his seed inside Harry. Not wanting to he pulled out and let Harry put his legs down. He crept up Harry’s frame and stopped to lick a bit of his cum from his belly before giving him a chaste kiss and lying down beside him.

 

“Well, how’d I do?” He asked somewhat sheeply.

 

“Jesus, Nev. If that’s how you are NOT having experience I can only imagine how good you would be WITH experience.”

 

“Really? Think we could do it again sometime, with me on bottom of course…as much as I like being on top I wouldn’t make you bottom again…”

 

“Hell Yeah! But I don’t think I EVER want to top again…not when I get that for my sacrifice. Sorry mate you’re stuck with me now!” He replied laughing.

 

“Fine with me Harry, fine with me.”

 

The End


End file.
